Online Security
Firewall, Anti-Virus & Malware + Cleaners First things first: You need a few things to keep you secure. I will give you a list of a few for each. You can look them over and decide what is best for your needs, as they all don't offer the same things. These are all free, as paying for protection is outdated and you shouldn't be paying to keep your stuff secure, when you don't have to. Firewalls * Comodo * Zonealarm * PrivateFireWall * Tinywall Anti-Virus * Bitdefender * Avast * Avira * Panda Anti-Malware * Malwarebytes * Roguekiller * SpyBot Search & Destroy Maintenance Cleaners * CCleaner * Defraggler Maintain a routine When you wish to have your computer secure and clean. Make it a habit/routine to keep your computer scanned and cleaned out once in a while. At the very least do it once a month, I do it about 1-2 weeks, in depth. * Run Anti-Virus scanner * Run Anti-Malware scanner * Run CCleaner Follow instructions that are given in order for the software to do it's job. Passwords Okay, this is something people do ALL the time, especially when it comes to RSPS. Use something with numbers AND letters, at the very least. Don't use passwords like: * dogsarecool * cats * iown * runescapeisbad Things like that... are just useless. If you have trouble remembering complex passwords with numbers in them. Write it down on a piece of paper - do NOT store it on your computer as if you were to be infected with, for example, a keylogger, your files would be at risk (therefore your passwords). Unfamiliar Links & downloads Your online journey is full of brats who will try to make you click on links. Do NOT click on random links that look funny to you. Most hackers will disguise links into things such as: * Keyloggers * Java-Drive Bys * RATS (Remote Administration Tools) These are things that CAN and WILL hack into your RSPS account. Since keyloggers monitor your key strokes and tell the hacker what you are typing. RATS can take control of your computer without your permission, something like Teamviewer but without informing you. Java-Drive Bys can give you various viruses that you do not wish to have on your computer. Bank and Account Pins Okay, so this is more for the in-game aspect of the safety. If your account just happens to get hacked due to one of the things I mentioned above. I strongly suggest setting an account and bank pin. This way, if the hacker gets into your account, they can't do much. Your pin will stop them from opening your bank and taking all your stuff that you worked your willy off for. Staff Impersonation Beware of people pretending to be staff. This happens a lot on RSPS and new players who are even new to RuneScape itself sometimes find themselves a victim of this. There is only a handful of staff on this server and you see the list of them here: http://notorious-rsps.com/forum/index.php?/topic/232-notorious-staff-team/ The most obvious way to tell if someone is staff or not, is by the crown by the left hand side of their username. Owner Developer Website Developer Forum Admin Administrator Forum Moderator Moderator Crowns and signs next to their name like these indicate staff. Symbols such as money signs are NOT staff, they are donators who donate to the server. ONLY trust staff members.